A very glee Halloween
by ptirobo
Summary: Kurt just loves Halloween ; but why Blaine wants to wear his own costume, instead of letting him decide ? xxx A short, fluffy drabble written in the night   ONESHOT


Just a short fluffy story I felt like writing after one more night spent watching AVPM …

I don't own either Glee, Klaine, Darren Criss, Starkid … my life would be a lot funnier if I did !

**A very Glee Halloween**

Kurt Hummel wanted the perfect Halloween.

While he didn't care for Thanksgiving or Christmas, he just loved the way Halloween allowed everyone to be carefree, and it gave him the opportunity to wear his most fabulous, outrageous outfits !

Plus, this year, he was going to go trick-or-treating with the whole Glee Club : they had decided to go, sing a few songs, snatch a few candies, and bring the whole loot to the Hospital for the kids staying there.

And "whole Glee Club" meant that none other than his BOYFRIEND, so-perfect-I-can't-believe-he's-human-and-mine Blaine Anderson, was going to be goofy and disguised and with him for the whole evening … without having his father breathing down their necks to make sure that Blaine wasn't pushing him in doing anything too adventurous, that is !

In order to get perfection, he just knew that he had to set the whole costumes arrangement for the merry group, to avoid any "fashion faux-pas" like two people wearing the same costume (now, that's awkward), or some girls wearing costumes a bit too scandalous (Santana's collection of outfits was enough to make him shudder).

But of course, when he mentioned it to the New Directions, what did Blaine say ?

"No, huh huh, sorry love, I already have my costume set, not going to change it, I'm sure it will be fine", ending with a wink and a cocky smile.

What was he supposed to do, resist that smile ? And the fact that Blaine called him 'love' like it was nothing ? Huh ?

Well, if you know how to do that, by all means, go ahead !

So here he was, on Halloween night, dressed in his specially designed costume representing Los Angeles, with all his fellow Gleeks, waiting for Blaine to arrive, when he heard Brittany-Barbie gasp as someone was running in their directions.

"OMG ! Harry Potter !"

Everyone turned toward the sound of the latest arriving singer, and Kurt's jaw hit the pavement with a loud 'snap'.

Holy Fucking Shit, sweet Mother Monster …

He always knew that a) Blaine was, deep down, a real dork, b) his hair were, given the opportunity to escape the gel, curly and wild, and c) he had some glasses in store for the days he didn't want to put on his contact.

So it shouldn't have been such a shock to see … well, Britanny had it right, Harry Freakin' Potter standing in front of them, a goofy smile on his face as he adjusted a red and gold tie.

"Hi guys, sorry I'm late, but I couldn't find my broo … what ?" Blaine started to apologize, before realizing that everyone was looking at him with a look of pure astonishment. "What's the matter ? The glasses ? I know they make me look like an idiot, but I had to be in character, didn't I ?"

Blaine started to feel very self-conscious about the whole thing. He loved the attention while he was singing, like any good performer, but this … this was different, he wasn't even performing, for Gaga's sake !

"Should we go then ?" he started again, putting his "Firebolt" on his shoulder and leading the way, hoping that the rest of the group would come to their senses soon enough.

The simple movement of lifting the broom from the ground implied such a tightening of the clothes around Blaine's chest and his arms that almost all the girls and one particular boy sighed in delight.

Now that he wasn't wearing Dalton's Academy uniform anymore, Blaine's body had been a pleasant surprise to all at McKinleigh : lean yet subtly muscular, Blaine Anderson had the body of a healthy teenage boy who doesn't really lift weights but takes care of his shape.

But on that night, on that cold October night, the dark pants and the grey sweater were somehow the perfect outfit to outline the most important features in that body : the arms, the chest and the sculptural bottom.

"Come on, L.A., we have to get started if we don't want to arrive too late for the kids !" Puck-Power Ranger shouted, pulling Kurt out of his trance.

Walking as fast as he could, Kurt joined the group and arrived at Blaine's level.

The older boy was happily chatting with Rachel-Tinkerbell about their plans for the year ahead when he turned his head to welcome his boyfriend.

"Hey, sweetie !" Blaine said with a bright smile.

He had always loved Halloween, especially since Harry Potter had become such a phenomenon : drawing a bolt on his forehead, putting on his glasses (he had them before, and just loved the round shape, thank you very much), grabbing a red and gold tie, a white shirt and tadaaaa, here he was, a living and breathing Harry Potter who could send 'Avada Kedavras' to all the bullies who were messing with him …

Looking at Kurt, he saw something in the countertenor's eyes that interested him very much : deep down in those blue eyes, there was something akin to … was it … LUST ?

"Do you like what you see, Mister Hummel ?" he asked in a low voice, trying to control the laughter bubbling in his voice .

As the blush creeping on Kurt's cheeks got even redder, Blaine put his free arm around Kurt's waist (the only part of him that was free of the costume) and whispered in his ear : "I can keep the tie and the glasses for … later, if you're into Harry" he finished with a super-fast lick of the ear shell.

Oh boy, Kurt didn't need any trick to get his treat !

Xxxxxxxx

There you go, a quick drabble to satisfy all of us out there who wish for a mash-up of Glee and AVPM …

Sorry if there are mistakes grammatically, but

a) it's like 2 AM here

b) English is not my mothertongue ;)

See you later, I'm preparing a long, elaborate fic about Klaine … and an OC …

Stay tuned !


End file.
